Roza and Dimitri
by only4evernever
Summary: They got engaged in Ruby Circle and they were told dhampirs with spirit in them can actually make babies. I want to know what happens and I'm the one who's working this. I'll try to make it interesting and have as many characters as possible, I'm thinking of bringing in Dimitri's family. I might write something small about their wedding but I'm not sure it'll be descriptive enough.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who have never read the Vampire Academy series or the Bloodlines series I have to say you're missing out on a truely good romantic novel. Richelle Mead really knows how to tell you what love feels like, what love acts like, and even what love tastes like. If that's even possible. So please before I write anything and before you read anything search online or the library and read the books first. Because a life with Moroi, Dhampirs, Strigoi, humans, and Alchemists is just too hard for me to explain with telling the whole story.**

S1B1:

Vampire Academy

S1B2

Frostbite

S1B3

Shadow Kiss

S1B4

Blood Promise

S1B5

Spirit Bound

S1B6

Last Sacrifice

S2B1

Bloodlines

S2B2

The Golden Lily

S2B3

Indigo Spell

S2B4

Fiery Heart

S2B5

Silver Shadows

S2B6

Ruby Circle

 **Think what you will about me. But I like to be prepared and know exactly what I need to do. So these are the books in order and you should get reading because half of the story will confuse you otherwise.**

 **Bye have a nice night! ❤️😎✌ 😛✌ 😎❤️**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimitri's POV**

Another day with her by my side. With her loving me, and wearing that ring on her finger. Honestly, I don't understand how I'm so lucky. I remember that night in the tent when I woke up to see her stroking my face her eyes were so full of love I wanted to sit there forever. But we couldn't because we were both wanted 'criminals' then.

"Roza." I whispered, "Roza..." I leaned closer to her side draping my arm over her bare shoulder. I leaned very close to her ear and whispered her name again. This time she turned to lay herself on her back and then stopped moving again. Rose is very difficult to wake up in the morning. Especially after...never mind

"C"mon Roza it's time to get up." Rose mumbled something as she rolled into my chest making _me_ lay on _my_ back this time. I chuckled. _What are you trying to pull this morning?_

I ran my finger through her hair. It feels like silk, I could spend the whole day with my hand in her hair. I saw Rose smile thinking she got her way. So I decided to play the 'fun' card.

I flipped her onto her back and ran my hand along her waist down to her thigh and up again. Rose's eyes are open as she moves her fingers to my neck pulling her face up to mine. The kiss makes me freeze and slowly lay back down beside her. Rose keeps my face in her hands and smiles slightly.

"You sure know how to wake a girl up in the morning." She says letting go of my face.

"No just you." I smile at her.

"Right. Because you aren't sexy and hot and dangerous enough to turn on the rest of the female population." Rose says sarcastically.

"Like I said just you!" I reply as Rose gets up. Naked. _Damn it I let her get up again!_ I get very quietly naked as well and follow her to the closet. Which is a huge walk in one, she reaches for a bra in the back of a dresser. I grab her arm and spin her around so I can look at Rose in all her perfection.

"All you had to do was ask Comrade." Rose said simply pulling me closer so that our bodies were together. We're in sync, as she has said before and the more we're together the more I understand that.

"Roza." I repeat over and over as our lips meet.

"You know I never realized how comfy the carpet is. Did you Rose?" I asked once we stopped to catch our breath. She just smiled and started getting dressed again. Then I got dressed, and we headed out.

Usually Rose was protecting Queen Vasilissa Dragomir as her guardian and I was guardian to her fiancé Christian Ozera. But today was the first day of their honeymoon so they are traveling around parts of the world with other guardians and they eloped yesterday.

Christian and Lissa sent us back to the palace last night saying they didn't need that many guardians for a honeymoon. They also made us leave because Lissa wanted us to start planning our wedding. I doubted that was going to happen but, we accepted and came back. So far the only thing we've done is the after math of a wedding.

"Why do I have to get up before midnight if we don't have to work?" Rose asked eating her breakfast.

"We need to keep a slight schedule for when they get back don't we?" I asked.

"Actually we don't. They don't get back for another three weeks and I want to sleep in for at least two of those weeks. Then we can set an alarm for the mornings of the last week. If we do that I promise to not throw the alarm out the window again." Rose said bluntly.

I smiled at that last part. It was right after we had gotten back from Adrian and Sydney's house. Declan had gotten so big since we had seen him, which was like a year. I had gotten Rose to wear the ring I got her and we were leaving Adrian's house in the early morning. And the first thing I hear in the morning is pounding on the table then shattering glass. I open my eyes to see that Rose has punctured the alarm on the coffee table and ripped it from behind the couch to throw it out the window. Then she fell back into my arms half awake enough to realize what she just did.

"And if I agree to this will you set a date for our wedding?" I asked leaning forwards a bit. Rose glared at me and crossed her arms. Her glare clearly read something I didn't want to hear.

"No." She replied.

"Why?"

"Because if you force me to just so I can sleep in I'm going to sleep somewhere else." Rose stated promptly. I didn't see that coming. _Crap is she serious?_

"Okay. Then um if I agree to this will you let me take you on romantic outings?" She never lets me do those kinds of things. Rose might except a gift or flowers from time to time but usually she will turn me away. _Gifts!_

"I guess s-"

"And you let me give you gifts." I added.

"I-I...guess so. But what's the big deal? You already gave me the best gift ever, you want me to marry you." Rose asked seriously curious.

"Um..." I had to think about that a bit, "Well I want you to know how much you mean to me and I already have I know." I said raising my hand knowing what she was going to say.

"But I want you to look at what I give you and think about the memories it represents. Later on I mean." I waited for to answer. Rose sighed and cupped my face in her hands.

"If it really means that much to you then yes. I get to sleep and you get to give me stuff. I have no clue who's winning right now but it'll work." She said draping her arms over my shoulders and kissing me.

 _Finally! Rose is going to love what I have planned! Just you wait my fiancé. Just you wait._


	3. Chapter 3

**Dimitri POV**

It has been a week since Rose let me give her presents and go on dates. We had begun to feel like a real couple, up until Rose decided she didn't want to sleep in anymore.

" I just thought we should find something else to deal on. Plus I visit my mom in the mornings." She tried to explain. Rose goes to visit her mom!?

"Now that's a lie if I've ever heard one." I said staring right at her. Rose didn't squirm she held up a supreme poker face that I had taught her.

"I barely know her and she's going to be at the castle for a bit and we decided to get together in the mornings." Rose said getting up and leaving the room.

 _WTF!? Rose has never wanted to go see her mom... Or get up early..._ _Or go back on a promise... I'm going to find out what's going on._

 **Rose POV**

"Hello mother." I said sitting down. At the moment my mom is the only person I can go to. That is until Sydney gets here. I called her five days ago because my mother wasn't here yet.

"Is it any better this morning?" She asked instantly. I shook my head, I've actually been getting worse. It's getting harder and harder to hide it from Dimitri. I remember when I told her and Sydney.

 ** _-flashback-_**

 ** _Dimitri is sleeping in my bed because uh never mind. And its late like eleven am. I get up for something to eat. Nothing I head to the kitchens for some food. I grab a muffin to scarf it down. Almost as soon as I'm done my stomach rejects it. I run into the bathroom to throw it up._**

 ** _WTF?_**

 ** _I would have gone to the doctor if they were up and I would have called Lissa if she weren't sexing it up with her Ozera. So I called Sydney she knows more about being sick than I do and she's on a human schedule._**

 ** _"Hello?" Comes her voice._**

 ** _"Hey Sydney it's Rose." I say quickly._**

 ** _"Rose? What are you doing up?" She asks curiously._**

 ** _"I think I might be sick. I ate one thing and threw it up." I reply._**

 ** _"... Honey..." Sydney starts._**

 ** _"Yes?"_**

 ** _"You might be pregnant." She says really fast. The room around me starts to spin and I sit down slowly. Sydney says my name a couple times when I don't respond. I drop my phone and quickly pick it up._**

 ** _"I-I'm here. How can I be pregnant? I'm a dhampir and so is Dimitri." I ask shaking. Sydney reminds me that Dimitri has spirit infused in him and because of that we could have a dhampir child. I nod along with her as she talks._**

 ** _"Now Rose I could be wrong so I'll come to the castle this weekend to double check. Don't do any extra running or training if that's possible and find someone to tell. Someone you trust Rose." She says I ask if I can tell Dimitri._**

 ** _"No we can't have both of you freaking out at once. Keep it between you me and whoever you tell. I'll see you Friday night er morning." I thank her and start my way back to my room. On my way I run right into someone. We both grab the other's right elbow and some how we both nd up on the ground._**

 ** _Only one person knows that move._**

 ** _"Mother?" Ask into the darkness. I hear a grunted laugh and listen to her stand up. She calls out yes and helps me up. I decide to tell my mom everything._**

 ** _When I finally get back to my room I have to pretend to be tired and make Dimitri make out with me to wake me up. He makes me agree to let him give me stuff and in exchange I get to sleep in. That didn't last very long. Dimitri honestly pays too much attention to me._**

 ** _-end of flashback-_**

"Worse, but Sydney gets here in a couple hours." I sigh eating a donut and an egg that has been sat in front of me. Like every other morning this week I ends up thrown up into the bathroom. I want to tell Dimitri but I'm afraid he'll do something rash.

"C'mon Rose lets go for a walk." Mom says indicating the garden out front. I nod my head as we walk she talks about the first few years of my life in which she raised me. Apparently being stubborn and head strong start at a young age. I laugh with her a couple times. It feels nice out and I feel the sun begin to set even lower than it already was.

"Rose!" Sydney's voice calls from behind me. Here we go I turn around and hug her. She smiles at my mother respectfully and holds up a pregnancy test. She asks if I'm ready. I nod my head.

 _Here I go._


End file.
